1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a two-high cross rolling mill with driven rolls situated one above the other and a pair of rotatably driven guide disks which are supported on the roll stand on both sides around vertical axles which may be adjusted with respect to inclination in bearing members arranged in rockers which are swivelable around vertical axles toward one side, and the guide disks can be adjusted transversely to the swivel axis of the rockers. Such a rolling mill is disclosed in DE 36 44 780 C1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The guide disks of the generic two-high cross rolling mill close the lateral roll gap between the upper and lower taper roll as "rotating straight-edges". They participate in the rolling process and in so doing are exposed to peripheral forces in the radial, tangential and axial directions. They are subject to varying levels of extensive wear and must therefore be adjustable as well as exchangeable.
In order to change the disks, the rockers in which the guide disks are supported at both sides are swiveled out so that after loosening the fastening means the disks can be removed, generally by means of a crane.
In the operating state, the rockers are clamped with the guide disks at the frame or stand by means of clamping devices in the form of piston-cylinder units or levers.
The forces mentioned above which act in various planes cause wear which may be compensated for to a certain extent. For this purpose, the spatial position of the known guide disks can be changed, e.g. by means of inserts or shims, or can be adjusted transversely to the swivel axis of the rockers by means of an eccentric support of the swivel axles. The adjustment of the position of the guide disks is usually carried out manually during stopping periods and is accordingly time-consuming. Its precision depends upon the skill of the person carrying out the adjustment.
Another problem in known rolling mills is that the guide disks should be capable of diagonal adjustment for improved guidance of the hollow ingot which expands appreciably in the region of the long run-out taper of the rolls. Although the reference forming the generic type, DE 36 44 780 C1, offers no solution to this problem, it is known e.g., from the Japanese Laid Open Application 63-090306, to swivel the entire guide disk on a fastening device similar to a rotating disk. This solution is very costly.